User talk:Rowanflight
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriorcatclansrp Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Firestar1122000 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 00:28, July 26, 2011 Ok, you need to create a page with info about your cat such as: Name, Family, whether you're a clan cat or a rogue, etc. Don't forget to add a picture of your cat. Then post the cat's name and description as a comment onto the Summerclan page. You may need to enter as a rogue and wander into clan territory or something to join. I don't know. And then I'll add you to the alligences with a link to your cat's page and userpage. It's actually pretty simple. After that you can start rping. You may want to read everything that went on before you joined so you're up-to-date on the on-goings in Summerclan. ;) chinapro2000''OMG! I'm a genius! Look what I invented! *KABOOM*'' 00:46, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Could you go on this wikia's chat so that it's easier to pass messages please? :) chinapro2000''OMG! I'm a genius! Look what I invented! *KABOOM*'' 00:59, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Firestar I saw that you put a picture on Rowanflight using Warriors Wiki's blank cat. You can't do that because it's the rules not to use another wiki's blank and putting it on a page without permission. They can ban you if you use that picture for Rowanflight,so better take it off! [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 23:42, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Go on chat!!! Im lonely!! :"( Double Tear [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 23:43, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok and you can join a clan or tribe and roleplay.Also remember to sign with 4~'s K? [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 00:27, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome and try the chat there,also want me to make you a charart? The requirements are on my profile and nothing too hard! :D LOL [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 00:44, July 27, 2011 (UTC) We use microsoft paint,you should have it in your computer or paint and we use pixlr for the shading and highlighting. [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 00:51, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi [[User:Ms_ds_nerd|'Ice']] [[User talk:Ms_ds_nerd|'Cream!']] 18:42, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Look at my new and IMPROVED character! hehehehehehehehehe! kk bye. CHEESE IS GOOD! Check out moonstorm btw are you on :( [[User:Ms_ds_nerd|'Ice']] [[User talk:Ms_ds_nerd|'Cream!']] 22:03, August 2, 2011 (UTC) P.S im so lonely DX um, i need help to make a bluebox, or yellow box to make lakesand's page.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 17:02, August 3, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker sure! Lakesand is a gray she-cat with thick fur and she has a green eye and one blue eye. Father and mother unknown. No mate and no kits.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 21:17, August 3, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Lakesand has one green eye and one Blue eye, not pale eyes!❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 01:45, August 4, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker can you add me on Autumnclan as Quailslash, a brown and white tom with amber eyes, short fur. he is a warrior.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 01:55, August 4, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker I am going to add on Lakesand that when she was a kit she had a blue eye and a green eyes, but she grew out of it.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 15:41, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I found this pic of Rowanflight and Nightpelt fighting,hope you like it and add it to Rowanflight's gallery! [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 21:44, August 4, 2011 (UTC) OMG! THE CHAT BOX WON'T WORK FOR ME! [[User:Rainfacestar|♥'RAINFACE'STAR☼]] WE ♥ CATZ! 23:52, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ok. [[User:Rainfacestar|♥'RAINFACE'STAR☼]] WE ♥ CATZ! 00:29, August 6, 2011 (UTC) go on chat Cheesy!!!!!! Warriors rules! --Cheesywhale123 13:30, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I'm on now, but I have to leave now.. I just wanted to know what's going on in SummerClan. There are so many posts for me to read, I figured I'd just ask you. User:Ivyheart 01:44, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Yay for you!! ^_^ and ok, i'll help with the fight User:Ivyheart 02:00, August 7, 2011 (UTC) sure.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 22:02, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Let me knowz when you on. Meh bored on Winx Club rp wiki site. DDDD: Rainface<3 20:52, August 10, 2011 (UTC) k Rainface<3 21:48, August 10, 2011 (UTC) she's got Steamcloud, remember, the cat i made 4 u?❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 22:42, August 10, 2011 (UTC) wana edit roleplays?❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 22:47, August 10, 2011 (UTC) get on chat NOW MsdsGoGo Mario! 23:10, August 10, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE COME BACK!! DDDD: Rainface<3 23:58, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering if I can roleplay one of your kits. I went ahead and put my name in one of the kits' "roleplayed by:" sections, but just let me know if you don't want me to rp it and I'll take it off. Thanks! :) chinapro2000''OMG! I'm a genius! Look what I invented! *KABOOM*'' 12:01, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Can Swiftfoot be Lakesand's mate? Please, I am sort of board of my cat being a warrior. Queens are funner to be.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 20:48, August 11, 2011 (UTC) oh, okay, do u know or have any catz that can be her mate? I am leaving to Ohio on saturday and will be back on Tuesday, i need u to tell me right now or tomarrow.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 20:57, August 11, 2011 (UTC) u can have frostkit, i have pumpkinkit. Do u have any cats that my cat can fall in love with in another clan, and can they have kits? Make a page for Frostkit please. I already made pumpkinkit a page.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 21:50, August 11, 2011 (UTC) i can not go on chat, my computer doesn't let me send out messages on chat. I can make a mate for Sorreilsheine if you can give Lakesand a mate. Deal? ❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 23:05, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Summerclan would be best. So is it as deal then? If it is then which cat is Lakesand's mate? Fogice will be Sorrelshine's mate.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 13:49, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Rowan why did you leave chat?! I was on, I was just editing Blackkit's page. :( Come back on chat plzzz! Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 13:56, August 12, 2011 (UTC) so would u like Fogice to be sorrelshine's mate?❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 19:15, August 12, 2011 (UTC) dat is alright, but so u have any other cats who need a mate? Just let me now if u need 1! See u on tuesday, or more times today!❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 19:22, August 12, 2011 (UTC) why do i? I can't go on chat, you now that.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 19:24, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Soooo.. what's the problem? .-. --'B'loo![[User Talk:BlueOrca|'Spam!']]